Snippets
by YumeBaah
Summary: A collection of small yoonkook drabbles based on my even smaller yoonkook prompts / All prompts can be found on my tumblr / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)
1. Drabble 1

_Where Jungkook is feeling a bit down and Yoongi does the only thing he can to make him feel better, hold his hands and cuddle up next to him_

* * *

Jungkook was lying in bed, arms tucked under his head, eyes closed.

A deep sigh left his mouth; he was disappointed with his performance on their last concert, and needed time away from the others to clear his head and think.

His voice had cracked in the middle of a song.

Even though he knew it wasn't that big of a deal he couldn't help but think he had let their fans down, even if just a little, even if he realized they probably didn't even notice it.

A soft ruffling of feet walking over carpet was heard and Yoongi came in after knocking on the door and getting no answer.

Knowing what was troubling the younger, and knowing he wouldn't appreciate any big displays of concern at the moment, he climbed onto bed with Jungkook, crawling to his side and cuddling up against him.

Yoongi held Jungkook's hands in his and interlaced their fingers.

He kissed the younger's knuckles, one by one, gently, and murmured against them, voice barely audible, "I'm here for you, you did well today, I love you."

Jungkook hummed, feeling lighter, happier, and kissed the top of Yoongi's head.

"Thank you, I love you too."


	2. Drabble 2

_Yoongi leaves the stage, breathless and sweaty, and Jungkook is waiting for him._

(Based on jungkook's videos of him fanboying over yoongi performing seesaw)

* * *

Jungkook watched Yoongi perform, eyes and mouth open in awe.

Yoongi had an amazing stage presence and Jungkook was so, so proud of him. Proud of him for doing something he wasn't used to and owning it, dancing and singing, confident, glowing; the whole crowd enraptured by the rapper's voice and message.

When the song was over, Yoongi walked backstage, sweaty, breathless, pleased, a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

Jungkook was smiling wide wide wide, stars in his eyes.

Yoongi looked at him and stopped in his tracks. Smiled, small and shy and happy happy happy.

Jungkook opened his arms.

Yoongi ran into them.


	3. Drabble 3

_For the next Run episode they visited a cat cafe._

* * *

For the next Run episode they visited a cat cafe.

Upon entering the brightly lit place, which smelled faintly of coffee and sweet pastries, Yoongi took note of a group of cats of varying sizes and colors sprawled over some soft blankets and pillows.

He walked up to them after hearing the instructions said by the staff; distract themselves with some activity involving the cats so the filming could start.

Making room for himself by pushing some blankets to the side—he didn't want to get more cat fur than necessary stuck on his clothes, thank you very much—, Yoongi lied in the middle of the fluffy bunch of felines, knees bent and hands tucked in between them.

"I guess I'm gonna stay over here, I've found my people." He said for comedic effect, noticing that a cameraman had been filming him for a few minutes already.

The recording continued for a couple more hours, Yoongi spending his time either on his phone and sipping from a cup of warm cappuccino, or taking small naps.

And that's what he was doing when the crew finished packing their equipment and informed everyone else to get ready as well so they could leave.

Being awoken by hysterical laugher coming from his group mates, Yoongi rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

As the sounds continued he sat up, stretched his arms above his head and looked around, looking for the source of the ruckus.

In the middle of the room Jungkook was holding up a cat, light grey with black stripes, short fur and folded ears; Scottish Fold, Yoongi might have heard the director whisper while cooing.

The younger man was smiling wide with teeth on full display, obviously proud of whatever it was that he was doing.

"I've found Yoongi hyung, we can go home now." He said then busted out laughing, the other members and some of the staff following suit.

The cat hanging from his hands looked up, curious by the funny noise it was hearing, but ultimately seemed resigned by its fate.

Yoongi scoffed and got up, pocketing his phone and tossing the now empty cup in a nearby trashcan.

He walked towards Jungkook, rolling his eyes when the younger held the cat in his direction on outstretched arms as if to point out their similarity, and hit him playfully on the arm.

Jungkook put the cat down, petting it before it walked away to lie on the spot Yoongi was resting at before.

Another fit of giggles erupted from Jungkook and he doubled over with the intensity of it.

Yoongi tried to suppress his own smile, but failed, and Jungkook pulled him towards his chest into a hug.

"Don't worry hyung, you're still the cutest kitten here."

Yoongi spluttered, feigned offense, and finally decided to pretend to get himself free from Jungkook's embrace without putting any real effort into it.

With no surprise, Jungkook saw right through the act, chuckled, and placed a kiss on Yoongi's lips instead.


	4. Drabble 4

_Jungkook really likes Seesaw._

(Based on Jungkook's love for seesaw and my take on how the inu x seesaw remix came to be)

* * *

"I want to try remixing something, but what…" Yoongi murmurs to himself, sitting at the couch in the living room and gnawing at one of his nails.

Jungkook, who was walking by in that exact moment, approaches him with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hyung, why don't you do Seesaw?"

Yoongi squints at him, knowing fully well why Jungkook was suggesting his song.

Since its release Yoongi's been hearing a plethora of compliments from the younger, claiming that it's his favorite song and he can't get tired of the melody and vocals and rapping and overall feel of it.

Don't get him wrong, though, he appreciates the sentiment immensely, proud of himself for doing a good job and also for creating a track Jungkook likes so much.

It fills his heart with warmth.

He loves Jungkook dearly, and having him loving his work, loving _him_ , can feel like too much sometimes. He can't help but get flustered under all the attention, overwhelmed by mushy, soft and loving feelings.

A moment of silence passes with the two simply staring at each other.

Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows.

Yoongi rolls his eyes.

He loves Jungkook dearly, he really does, but the younger certainly can be a menace sometimes. A sweet, precious and endearing menace. But a menace nonetheless.

"Are you going to stop talking about it if I do?"

 _"Stop talking about it, it as in the remix, you mean"_ is what Jungkook thinks, mischievous; "of course" is all he responds out loud instead.

Yoongi sighs, relieved and completely oblivious to Jungkook's ingenious mind. "Seesaw it is, then."

Jungkook hollers in delight, picks Yoongi up unannounced and spins him around.

He places a quick and soft kiss on Yoongi's lips and leaves to the kitchen, happily humming to Seesaw as he does so.

Yoongi barely has time recover from the impromptu spin and kiss when it downs on him; Jungkook was singing Seesaw. Again. That little shit!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"It's finished, what do you think?" Yoongi asks sheepishly, staring straight at his computer screen.

"So good! I wouldn't have expected less from you, hyung. Wah, no wonder Seesaw is my favorite."

Yoongi hums, content, but as Jungkook starts singing along to the remix, going as far as to use his phone as a microphone, he sighs and turns around on his swivel chair.

"So, since you found a loophole in your promise, I think you should make a cover for me, it's what I deserve for putting up with you."

Jungkook blinks then suddenly his eyes are sparkling with mirth. "It'll be my honor, hyung! What about I record an mv for you next?"

Yoongi groans, completely defeated, but can't suppress his smile when Jungkook laughs, loud in that lively way of his.

The smile gives way to a small, surprised gasp when Jungkook pulls him up into a tight embrace.

Yoongi melts.


	5. Drabble 5

_"I can do all that. I can try. For you."_

* * *

"Hyung, I've heard that you like manly guys."

Jungkook walks in slowly, tentatively.

Yoongi, sitting at his chair, stares. Blinks.

"Actually, you've said that yourself, haven't you?"

Yoongi licks his lips. Bites them. Nods, warily.

"I know I can't grow a beard, the fans wouldn't like it. Or grow any taller. But I can work on my muscles. To some extent. The fans might not like it that much either…"

Jungkook pauses. Breathes after spilling all that in one go. Looks to the side. Seems to recollect his thoughts.

With renewed determination, he stares straight ahead, eyes fixed on Yoongi again.

"But you know I can pick you up easily. Throw you around like you weighted nothing. Pin you to the bed if you want."

Yoongi visibly gulps.

"I can do all that. I can try. For you."

Yoongi feels hot, and he knows he's blushing, he has to, if the warm feeling on his cheeks is telling enough.

The look he receives from Jungkook, confident and unwavering, prompts him to stand up, walk up to him.

He gestures for Jungkook to crouch down slightly, motions to be picked up.

Jungkook does as told, supports Yoongi by his thighs. Bounces him some. Makes sure he won't let him fall.

His hands move to Yoongi's ass. Firm.

Their faces are millimeters apart, noses barely brushing.

Yoongi is panting.

Jungkook backs them up against a wall.

Yoongi can feel the cold surface against his back. Shivers.

Jungkook closes the distance between them.


	6. Drabble 6

_They were supposed to share a bed._

(Based on yoonkook having to share a bed on bv1)

* * *

Yoongi wakes up in the middle of the night, turns to his side, sleepily.

He reaches out an arm, pats around only to find an empty space.

He sits up, looking at his surroundings and trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. There's no sign of Jungkook anywhere.

He leaves the room looking for the younger, and maybe to get some water while he's at it, and sees a lump on the couch.

He stands by the kitchen door. Considers his options.

He moves closer, recognizes Jungkook's tousled hair sticking out from beneath the covers, the younger's hands holding the blanket tightly over his head.

Yoongi's eyes move to his feet, his shoulders drop a little. He lets out a sad sigh.

He looks up, ruffles Jungkook's hair, murmurs softly, "Sleep well, Jungkook-ah".

With hunched shoulders still, he makes his way back to their supposedly shared bedroom, water completely forgotten.

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook wakes up the next day feeling pleasantly warm, tingly all over.

The sudden urge to run his fingers through his hair makes him tilt his head to the side, intrigued, but he still does it.

Something about it feels off, he can't pinpoint what it is. He shrugs.

Jungkook yawns, gathers his pillow and sheets into a messy, crumpled ball, and walks towards his shared room with Yoongi.


	7. Drabble 7

_Jungkook finds a cat at the playground._

* * *

Jungkook skips down the sidewalk, a rubber ball under one arm and happily humming to a song he heard on a cartoon on TV.

There's a playground a few blocks away from his house and he frequently goes there after his dad picks him up from elementary school as a reward for finishing his homework.

As a slider and monkey bars come into view, peeking up from over the wooden fence surrounding the place, he walks faster, but his little feet aren't fully able to translate all his excitement into speed.

He almost trips a couple of times, but holds onto the ball more securely and continues on.

He goes towards the sandbox, putting the rubber ball to the side to play with it later, and starts working on a sand castle.

 **x**

 **x**

He should've brought a bucket, is what crosses his mind half an hour later, it would have made his task much easier. But he didn't, and now he's sitting there with a lopsided castle and hands covered in sand.

He looks from side to side, trying to find something that could help him with his task, and his eyes stop on another kid, sitting to his right on the other side of the sandbox.

The other boy seems smaller than him and he's looking down at the objects scattered around him; a small bucket, some plastic shovels and two smaller pots.

Jungkook's eyes brighten up and he gets up to approach the other.

"Hey! Can I play with you?"

The other boy looks up, triangular eyes squinting because of the sun and making his nose scrunch up a little.

Jungkook smiles at him, waiting for an answer. Thinks he looks like a kitten, adorably and curiously staring at someone.

"Ok…" Comes the response, barely audible, but Jungkook is close enough to hear it and so he squeals, clapping his hands.

"What's your name?" Jungkook asks after sitting down and starting to fill the bucket with sand.

"Yoongi."

"Cute! I'm Jungkook, nice to meet you!"

Yoongi looks at him and smiles, shy.

Jungkook grins.

 **x**

 **x**

They play for a few hours, until the sun starts setting and Jungkook's mom goes to pick him up.

When she arrives at the playground she is met with the sight of Jungkook holding a set of toys in one hand, a rubber ball under the same arm and a boy clutching at his other hand.

She seems confused, but before she can ask what is happening Jungkook walks forward, blurts out, "Mom, look! I've found a kitten! Can we take him home, please?"

Yoongi blushes slightly and tries to hide behind Jungkook.

Jungkook's mom bites her lips, trying to contain her laugher. "Why don't we call his mom first, we can ask her if he can have dinner with us."

Jungkook jumps up and down, hand tightening around Yoongi's, and smiles even wider. He expectantly stares at the smaller boy.

Yoongi stares back, unable to contain the small curl of his own lips, "Ok."


	8. Drabble 8

_So show me (I'll show you)_

* * *

Yoongi had always taken care of Jungkook, looked out for him. From the moment they became trainees, to when they debuted, up until now.

Such fact would never change and Jungkook would be forever thankful for it.

It was nice knowing someone had your back, supported you no matter what. Always.

The understanding of being shaped into who he was now by not only Yoongi, but also by all of his hyungs, came to him as he grew up, matured and realized the protecting shield they had put around him.

Jungkook knew his hyungs didn't want him to face the ugliness of the world upfront, alone and without any support. He knew he had six pair of hands to guide him and catch him if he were to ever fall.

And Yoongi, he also knew, had put his all into doing that.

Now, early into his adult life, Jungkook wanted to repay him. It wasn't necessary, he was more than aware, but his heart ached for it.

Ached to reciprocate the gestures, be there for Yoongi when he needed, make up for when they were younger and Jungkook was only a kid and Yoongi couldn't do anything but hide his pain from him and the world.

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook walks through the brightly lit corridors of the Bighit building, closed doors lining the walls and faint melodies coming from under a few of them.

He stops a couple of steps away from the infamous cat mat, the cartoonish animal staring up at him and daring him to continue on and knock on the door in front of him.

Jungkook chuckles breathlessly, daring. He doesn't need to knock.

He types the code on the keypad lock and the door opens before him.

Yoongi is sitting at his desk and staring at the monitor in front of him, head propped on a hand. He doesn't hear Jungkook walking closer, his headphones canceling out all outside noise.

Jungkook stops right behind his chair, smiling fond fond fond and biting his bottom lip.

Carefully he removes Yoongi's headphones and the elder turns to stare at him, startled.

Jungkook's grin widens and he motions with his hands for Yoongi to get up.

With an eyebrow raised, but without asking any questions, Yoongi obeys, standing on his almost sore legs and staring right at Jungkook, waiting for the younger to explain what this was all about.

Jungkook is beaming, smile impossibly bright, and he uses both hands to hold Yoongi by his shoulders and turn him around.

Yoongi doesn't protest being manhandled, of course he doesn't—Jungkook knows he would never—and the younger wraps his arms around him, pressing his chest to the elder's back.

Yoongi's shoulders rise with an intake of breath, but he soon relaxes on Jungkook's embrace, closing his eyes and drinking in the calming scent of lavender coming from Jungkook's sweater.

The strength of Jungkook's hold increases ever so slightly, bringing Yoongi closer, hugging him tighter.

"Let's go home, hyung, I'll order take out." Jungkook whispers as he places a small kiss at the back of Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi sighs and Jungkook turns him around again, leaning down a little and kissing him on the lips, softly softly softly.

"Let's go home, Jungkook-ah."


	9. Drabble 9

_Come here, come here (let me hold you)_

* * *

"Come here, come here." Jungkook calls and pats his thighs.

Slightly embarrassed by the way he's being called, but still curious, Yoongi waddles up to him.

Jungkook smirks devilishly before picking Yoongi up in one swift movement, the elder letting out a surprised gasp, and Jungkook bounces him on his arms to adjust his grip.

Yoongi's hands instinctively slide across Jungkook's back, feeling the taut muscles under his fingertips. Almost at the same time, Jungkook moves his hands to Yoongi's ass for better support, palms spread and the same smirk from before still plastered on his lips.

The light blush that creeps up Yoongi's face doesn't go unnoticed by Jungkook and the younger has half a mind to chuckle sheepishly. His hands, however, don't move, and Yoongi has a hard time concentrating on anything but the heat spreading through his body.

As the other boys holler uncontrollably in the background Yoongi chances a quick glance at Jungkook. The two of them lock eyes and it's as if all the sound in the room gets suddenly muffled and no one else is in there.

They stare and stare and stare and fail to notice that they're getting closer and closer.

When their lips meet Yoongi can swear he feels butterflies in his stomach. He brings his hands up to cup Jungkook's face and the younger tightens the hold he has on him.

Immediately there are shouts from the camera crew and staff members, complaining that they can't use that part of the footage and that someone should separate the two love birds so they can resume the filming.

Jungkook eases Yoongi to the ground and they hurry to sit on opposite sides of the couch, both looking down, trying to conceal their matching red faces, and eager for the shooting to finally continue.

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi doesn't know what comes over him when, later that evening, he finds himself in front of Jungkook's hotel door.

He shifts from foot to foot, looks to the sides to see if someone is laughing at his predicament.

When he's sure no one's around he takes a deep breath and knocks, waits until Jungkook says a "come in" and enters the place.

Jungkook is on his bed, sprawled over the mattress and looking up at the phone he's holding right above his head.

The younger tilts his head to the side and shifts his eyes in Yoongi's direction, raising a brown when he notices his hyung is looking at anywhere but at him and has his hands hidden behind his back, fingers probably wriggling together nervously.

Yoongi seems to sense the stare directed at him and covers his face with both hands, small grunts leaving his mouth.

If it's even possible Jungkook's browns arch higher and he sits up, discarding his phone to the side, ready to walk towards Yoongi and ask him what's wrong.

Before Jungkook has time to act, Yoongi's muffled voice fills the room, "Jungkook-ah, we should talk."

It finally downs on Jungkook what this is all about and he assumes a similar posture to Yoongi's, hands covering his face while he rolls onto his stomach and buries his face into a pillow to suppress a long groan.

Minutes pass and Jungkook seems to regain his composure first. He scoots to the side and uses a hand to ask Yoongi to come closer.

Yoongi lets out a last pitiful noise and plops himself on the bed, keeping a good distance between him and Jungkook and still averting the younger's eyes.

They don't say anything for a while and, finally feeling courageous, Yoongi shuffles closer and rests his head on Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook's breath hitches, momentarily taken aback by the sudden contact, but he soon relaxes and wraps his arms around Yoongi's torso.

"Everything is ok between us, right?" Yoongi asks, voice small in a delicate whisper. Uncertain. Hopeful.

"Yes, hyung." Jungkook whispers back.

They're staring right into each other's eyes now and, just like before, they don't realize they're getting closer and their lips are meeting once again.

But this time, they don't pull apart, Jungkook adjusting Yoongi on top of himself, hands moving down to Yoongi's ass to bring him closer closer closer.


	10. Drabble 10

_The one where Jungkook gets distracted by Yoongi's voice_

* * *

Sitting at his studio chair, Yoongi is telling him about his newest purchase; another music equipment to complement the production software recently installed in his computer.

Yoongi is all gummy smiles and wild hand gestures, and Jungkook listens as the elder's voice rises in excitement. The younger is sprawled on the comfortable couch behind Yoongi's desk, playing with a few lose threads on the blanket draped over the cushions.

He's lost in the pure happiness Yoongi radiates, in the softness and glow of his face, the shine in his eyes and the gentle curve of his lips as he smiles wide wide wider at every new sentence he drawls out.

Jungkook closes his eyes and only realizes he'd been lost in thoughts the whole time when the comforting sound of Yoongi's voice suddenly stops.

When Jungkook opens his eyes again it's to the sight of the elder stroking his ear, looking slightly down in an attempt to hide his red cheeks.

"Sorry, Jungkookie, I got carried away. I must be boring you."

Jungkook feels a pang in his chest, guilt flooding his body. He rushes to sit upright, flailing a little when he almost loses his balance.

"No, hyung, _I'm_ sorry. I zoned out a little, but I love listening to you talk."

Yoongi looks up at him, mouth partially open and a spark of reassurance in his eyes.

"Oh."

"You know so many things and I like listening to your voice, seeing how excited you get while talking about them, it's cute, and it makes me happy. But I also want to know about what makes _you_ happy. So please don't feel like you need to restrain yourself around me, share everything you want, even if you think it's silly. If something is important to you, then for me it's worth listening to."

"Ah…" Yoongi pauses, clears his throat. He sounds choked up. "You sounded really mature just now."

"Yah!"

"But I really appreciate it, Jungkook."

Yoongi reclines back in his chair and he looks at Jungkook with so much fondness he glows even more, bright and happy and warm.

And Jungkook looks back at him just the same.


	11. Drabble 11

_I love you_

(based on the messages yoongi sent to some of the boys sometime last year and on jungkook's nonchalant reaction during the festa)

* * *

Jungkook diverts his eyes from the computer to the phone lying on the table next to his keyboard.

In the dark room the phone screen blaringly lights up with new notifications.

He pauses the GCF video he is working on—something he normally wouldn't do if he didn't have an idea of who could possibly be texting him—, grabs his phone and opens the messaging app.

He scrolls through long paragraphs of heartfelt and encouraging messages, gaze softening and a wide smile making its way onto his lips; at the end, three words, _I love you_.

Jungkook closes his eyes and lets out a contented sigh.

He goes back to working on his video, heart light, fluttering in his chest, but also full full full.

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook types in the code to the soundproof studio. As the door closes behind him he leans against the wall, arms crossed, observing the figure working at the corner.

With his back turned to the door and headphones on, Yoongi is completely oblivious to any outside noise and possible newcomer, and Jungkook can't help but let out a low chuckle. No wonder Yoongi is always surprised to see him there despite having given him the password to the studio years ago.

Jungkook observes and observes and observes, minutes pass, but it could as well have been hours. He grows impatient, the affection he feels inside him bubbling uncontrollably and almost bursting through the seams.

He walks forward in fast strides and stops right where he knows Yoongi will be able to see him in his peripheral vision.

And Yoongi does see him, immediately setting his headphones on the desk and turning to stare at his unexpected visitor.

Jungkook is smiling at him, eyes crinkling. He takes Yoongi by his hands, makes him stand up, and pulls him into a hug.

Yoongi startles, but the warmth and comforting smell of recently done laundry engulfs him and he melts into Jungkooks arms, sighing loudly.

The hold Jungkook has on him loses up a little, just enough so he can look Yoongi in the eyes and place a kiss on the side of his head.

Redness creeps up Yoongi's neck and he ducks his head, suddenly shy.

As Jungkook's hold tightens again Yoongi feels more than hears the younger cooing, a sort of suffering sound that'd make him laugh if only his own body wasn't also soaring with adoration.

Without any notice Jungkook moves his arm again, takes Yoongi's chin in between his fingers.

When Yoongi looks up at him all Jungkook can see in the pretty flush of his cheeks and the bright shine of his eyes, waiting, hoping, wanting.

Jungkook leans down and Yoongi meets him halfway as their lips finally touch in a soft kiss.


	12. Drabble 12

_Your hand in mine_

* * *

They're backstage waiting for their turn to perform. The night is almost over and they feel thrilled after winning yet another award and wanting to repay their fans for such amazing support.

Yoongi is sitting at one of the plastic chairs pushed against the wall of the dressing room, away from where his members are talking loudly and animatedly to each other, immersed in the buzzing and jittery feeling only year-end shows can provide.

He sits with his head low, arms extended in front of him, hands resting on his knees.

His palms are turned upwards, fingers relaxed, and he takes his time to map out all of the fine lines running across his skin, the veins in his wrists, his carefully done nails, like a cat getting distracted by looking at itself in a mirror for the first time.

From the comer of his eyes he sees Jungkook approaching him and taking a seat next to his, finally tired of the ruckus the other members are creating not too far from them. He doesn't acknowledge the younger's presence, knows Jungkook won't mind, knows Jungkook is well aware he likes his moments of silence (knows they're similar in that aspect too).

Jungkook rests his head against the wall, eyes closed. He turns slightly to the side, opens one eye and silently observes Yoongi.

He inhales, has both eyes opened now, and his gaze is intently focused on Yoongi's palms.

The elder remains oblivious to his companion, back at entertaining himself by playing with his own fingers, and he misses when Jungkook reaches out, takes one of his hands in his and lets them rest on top of Yoongi's thigh.

The extra weight has Yoongi staring back at him, mouth slightly open in question.

Jungkook smiles, small and fond, nose scrunching, and Yoongi does the same, intertwines their fingers and squeezes.


	13. Drabble 13

_Jungkook pays Yoongi a visit. And stays._

* * *

Jungkook unlocks the door to the studio and scoffs, like he always does, at the cat on the mat giving him the finger. He shakes his head, dusts his shoes off and unceremoniously walks in.

He scans the place until his eyes land on a figure tucked in on the couch, only a fluffy tuft of hair visible while the rest of their body is completely engulfed by a thick blanket.

Jungkook stifles a giggle at the sight, trying hard not to make any noise and wake the other person up. His nose scrunches adorably in the process and his eyes have a happy glint to them, sparkling warmly in the low light of the studio.

He sits at the edge of the couch, silently admiring Yoongi's sleeping form. Unable to contain himself—and not really wanting to, if he's being honest—, he leans down and places a kiss on Yoongi's forehead, tucks him in better, makes sure he's warm and comfortable.

When he's about to get up a hand swiftly grabs his wrist and a muffled groan reaches his ears.

Jungkook laughs, low but incredibly amused, incredibly fond.

He pulls the blanket back a little and makes room for himself, kisses Yoongi's nape and hugs him tight.

A contented hum is heard and Jungkook doesn't really know which one of them made it, doesn't really care as it doesn't matter anyways, not when they can both fall asleep in each other's arms like this.


	14. Drabble 14

_"Smile!"_

* * *

Yoongi stirs in his sleep, grumbling a little as he feels warmth radiating from the side where he's partially draped over Jungkook.

He sits up carefully, mindful of not moving too much in the small sofa and disturbing Jungkook. With a yawn he rubs at his eyes, a feeble attempt to make himself more awake, and scoots towards the armrest near his feet, reaching for the hat and phone he had previously discarded there.

Grabbing his phone he quickly looks at his reflection on the camera app. His hair is sticking out in every direction—nothing that the hat couldn't help with—and his eyes are puffy, both clearly indicating he was just asleep.

Yoongi smirks to himself. He looks cute.

Turning to the side he tries to wake Jungkook up by softly shaking his shoulder. It takes him a while to get a reaction out of the other, but eventually the younger grunts and sits up as well.

Jungkook blinks a few times, struggling to keep both eyes open, and when he finally looks forward, to where his foggy brain imagines Yoongi is, he is met with a phone pointing right at him.

"Smile!" Yoongi singsongs.

Jungkook hears the cheerful voice and remains staring straight ahead, expression completely blank, if not a little disoriented.

With the phone still in front of him, held by a very eager Yoongi who is taking as many pictures as he can so he'll have options to post on twitter later, Jungkook glares at the offending piece of technology, cursing at it mentally as if it was the sole reason why he is now awake.

The shutter of the phone goes off for the nth time and Jungkook's train of thought derails to the man next to him. Yoongi looks as cute as ever, glowing and smiling prettily while facing the small camera.

With no warnings Jungkook wraps an arm around Yoongi's waist and brings him down against his chest. He holds Yoongi close and Yoongi giggles, all soft and airy, before putting the phone away.

Yoongi doesn't protest this turn of events, he simply adjusts himself on top of the younger, wrapping his own arms around Jungkook's waist as well.

With their chests pressed together and Yoongi's face tucked under Jungkook's chin they quickly drift back into dreamland.


	15. Drabble 15

_Jungkook finishes the last touches with a satisfied smile. He looks at his work, hands on his hips, and nods to himself in appreciation._

* * *

Jungkook finishes the last touches with a satisfied smile. He looks at his work, hands on his hips, and nods to himself in appreciation.

When he leaves the room, making sure the door behind him is properly closed—can't let the wind disturb his work now—he spots Jimin at the end of the hallway. The elder shoots him a look as if asking if everything is ready, eyes shining with anticipation.

Jungkook smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Jimin mirrors his gesture and runs towards the staircase. He shouts something to Namjoon downstairs that Jungkook doesn't quite catch, too busy in his own mind running through his plan again. All Jungkook is aware of is that Jimin has walked back to him and is now leading him down the stairs while Namjoon waits for them at the bottom, phone in hands.

"I'm calling him." Namjoon says, quickly getting into motion. "Hi, Yoongi hyung," He speaks over the phone, "When are you coming back?"

"Oh, hi Joonie, I'm actually leaving right now, there's not much else for me to do here and I'm feeling kind of hungry." Comes the answer slightly muffled.

Namjoon thinks for a moment. Having Yoongi wanting to eat with all of them wasn't part of the plan. "I think everyone already ate..." He pretends to be considering something. "Except Jungkook? He was at practice so perhaps you could bring him something."

"Dance practice?" Yoongi asks and Namjoon hums in affirmation. "Tsk, you should tell him to stop overworking himself."

Namjoon snorts, "You're one to talk, hyung." Yoongi grumbles something and Namjoon laughs. "I'll see you soon then."

Except, he won't.

Namjoon hangs up and turns to Jungkook, "Everything's ready, we're leaving now, have a good night!"

And two seconds later five young men are rushing out the door, all patting Jungkook on the back and sending him obnoxious winks.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, they're absolutely insufferable. But he has to admit they're amazing too. He smiles fondly; he really appreciates what they're doing for him.

The sounds footsteps disappear in no time and Jungkook is left alone in the middle of the living room. He raises both arms above his head and stretches, breathing in and out to keep himself calm while anxiety threatens to crawl all over him.

Before he can overthink everything he goes up to his room to take care of one last detail, and then, he waits.

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi gets home and it's silent. He looks around with an eyebrow raised while taking off his shoes. No one has appeared behind a wall to greet him yet and the lights are all off.

It's odd, wasn't he just talking with Namjoon? Why is no one home?

He shrugs. As long as Jungkook is still in his room it should be fine, he only brought food for two anyways.

Yoongi sets the take out containers on top of the counter in the kitchen and quickly heads upstairs.

He thinks about knocking on Jungkook's door first, but reconsiders it and opts to change into something more comfortable before getting ready for dinner and calling the other.

As he enters his room he's surprised by the sight in front of him; hundreds of red rose petals cover his bed and the floor, contrasting beautifully with his dark sheets and dark carpet.

His mouth and eyes are wide and as he turns to leave, wanting to look for someone who could explain to him what was going on, he almost collides with Jungkook.

He takes a step back, enough to see that the younger is holding a huge bouquet. The item is held in front of Jungkook's face and covers over half of it, but Yoongi can still make out his smile by the crinkling and shine of his eyes, as well as by the small bounce of Jungkook's shoulders due to his barely concealed expectation.

Jungkook hands him the bouquet and it's so big Yoongi feels he can hide himself completely behind it.

He looks up from behind the arrangement of flowers, small eyes barely peeking out. His cheeks are burning and he can't quite face the younger at the moment. The fluttering in his chest keeps increasing and he's afraid of the sound that'd leave his mouth if he tried to say something.

Jungkook approaches him and caresses his cheeks with gentle fingertips, and that's all it takes for Yoongi to walk right into his arms.

Jungkook raises Yoongi's chin with a hand and leans down for a kiss.

Yoongi lets out a sigh as he melts against Jungkook. He can feel tingles all over him as their lips touch, ever so softly, his hands moving to circle around Jungkook's neck.

The younger catches the flowers as Yoongi drops them, sets them blindly on Yoongi's dresser and walks the two of them towards the bed.

Petals scatter everywhere, floating in a red mist around them as they fall against the mattress.


	16. Drabble 16

_"I love it when your hair gets like this…"_

* * *

Yoongi walks into the room, silently.

The lights are dim and he's sure Jungkook didn't hear him opening the door.

He crawls up the bed and Jungkook finally lifts his eyes from the phone he's holding in his hands to the man climbing on top of him, legs already on each side of his thighs.

Yoongi's not fully seated on his lap, he stays on his knees instead, in a way that makes him slightly taller than the younger. But his hands are running through Jungkook's messy hair, and that, on Jungkook's opinion, can be just as distracting as having that extra warm weight on top of him.

Gentle fingers massage his scalp slowly, making Jungkook hum in appreciation and close his eyes, his arms instinctively circling around Yoongi's waist to hold him closer.

Yoongi leans down to kiss Jungkook's lips and doesn't wait for a response from the younger, his tongue immediately darting out to lick at them, eager to deepen the kiss.

Jungkook, however, has other plans, doesn't give in to Yoongi's desperation. He stays with his mouth closed, lips slightly puckered, just enough to tease Yoongi, make him want more. Make him work for more.

Yoongi's whine gets caught in his throat, the sound muffled by Jungkook's lips still on his, now formed into a smirk.

Yoongi bites Jungkook's bottom lip in retaliation, gives it another lick, then finally pulls away, huffing and pouting, arms crossed.

Jungkook laughs at him, all bubbly and innocent—a clear contrast to his behavior from seconds before—, absolutely enamored by Yoongi's reaction.

Yoongi's hold on Jungkook's hair tightens, pulling just a little, as revenge for being teased, but Jungkook doesn't mind it.

"I love it when your hair gets like this… Long, slightly curly… It suits you." Yoongi says, breathless, pulls a bit more.

Jungkook listens carefully, blinking slowly, an easy smile on his lips. He kisses Yoongi's chin, down his neck and on his shoulders. His hands roam through the elder's body, from his back to his waist until they finally reach the back of Yoongi's thighs, and then up again, squeezing the plump flesh of his butt.

Yoongi gasps in surprise and the sound soon turns into a moan when Jungkook's hands don't let go of him, only squeeze harder.

"And I love your ass." Jungkook replies, unabashedly, and turns the two of them around so he has Yoongi under him, trapped on the bed.

He trails kisses down Yoongi's neck again, down his chest and down his hips. And he doesn't stop.


	17. Drabble 17

_Yoongi was right there at the front, dropping low and moving his arms above his head, and Jungkook couldn't stop watching._

* * *

Jungkook finished singing his part, opening his eyes and taking a moment to observe the audience in front of him. His smile was so big he thought it'd split his face in two.

He bowed for the nth time that night, thanking the fans for their endless love and support, and looked around, being met with the sight of all of his hyungs, all seeming as ecstatic as himself.

He felt a wave of fondness wash over him. He loved his hyungs, loved how dedicated to their craft they were, but also loved how energetic they were and how they could turn an encore stage into a personal party.

Half of the members were engaging in a relatively daring dance after Hoseok suggested it to them—although, looking back at it, he was actually the one to make the first move after his hyung whispered the idea to him. But he did it as a joke, just to have fun, knew the fans would be thrilled and that the boys would all tease each other for it later.

He didn't imagine, however, that Yoongi would join in as well, not when in situations like this the elder preferred to observe his group mates from the sidelines, always incredibly amused by their antics. Either that or he would stand still in a corner of the stage, lost in his own thoughts while intently staring at their newly won trophy or simply waiting for the recording to end so he could finally go home. But instead, Yoongi was right there at the front, dropping low and moving his arms above his head.

Jungkook watched as the elder stood up after his little show, shaking his round butt for good measure just to tease the audience even further. The tight leather pants he was wearing only made the whole scene even more sinful, in Jungkook's opinion.

He gulped as the thought crossed his mind, feeling sweat gather at the back of his neck either from the exertion of his dance from before or from his body growing hot at the sight of his hyung.

And maybe his mind was being clouded by the euphoric state he was in, or maybe he was just now accepting the thoughts he has had for a while, but either way, he was too enthralled by Yoongi's form to delve too much into it.

He tightened his hold on the flowers he was holding, trying to ground himself. Watched as a few petals fell to the ground with the intensity of his grasp.

He wished he could squeeze Yoongi's ass instead, feel the soft skin with his fingers, see flushed marks blossom on it after a few bites from his teeth.

In the meantime, Yoongi was bowing to the audience as a last thankful gesture for their win and swiftly turning around, looking for the exit. His eyes met Jungkook's and he smiled, big and bright, proudly holding their trophy in one hand and waving it around, as if to show their accomplishment off to everybody.

Jungkook felt a thug in his heart, Yoongi was too cute, too precious, he couldn't handle it.

He tried to dismiss the last remnants of his impure thoughts from earlier. What was he doing thinking about his hyung like that in front of everyone, he needed to get a grip of himself, the cameras were still recording, he noted, as most of them still had their annoying red lights on.

But Jungkook's brain almost short-circuited again as Yoongi approached him, skipping happily in his direction.

The elder took the flowers from Jungkook's hands, a mischievous smile on his lips and a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I saw how you were looking at me just now," He sing sang, and Jungkook gulped, feeling his face heat up, "Come to my room later, I'll give you a private show, so you can take a better look." He winked and started walking backstage.

Jungkook was frozen in place. He knew he wasn't the most discreet person, but he didn't think he had been that obvious... He tsked, slightly flustered and disappointed for being caught.

He watched as Yoongi made a turn into another hallway, away from the audience and the cameras, his butt swaying and his leather pants not failing in giving Jungkook a hard time.

Jungkook smirked to himself, his embarrassment quickly vanishing, and he moved to catch up with his hyung.

He suppressed a giggle after slapping the pump flesh of Yoongi's ass when he passed by him, seeing the elder let out a surprised gasp at his action.

Jungkook turned around to wink back at him, "Leave your door unlocked, I'll hold on to your offer."


	18. Drabble 18

_Yoongi goes for a short trip in the mountains to take his mind off work._

* * *

Yoongi's been working nonstop for as long as he can remember, building his way up from an intern on a boring desk job, to an operations manager of a medium sized company in the heart of Seoul.

He finishes his last meeting of day, or, more precisely, his last meeting of the month, as he'd been preparing himself to take a well-deserved vacation, and packs his things up. He bids everyone goodbye as the heavy glass doors at the entrance of the building close behind him, takes a relieved breath, and goes home.

The following morning, he goes for a short trip in the mountains, set on taking his mind off work.

He stays at a cabin at the end of a small trail and he can hear faint noises coming from the lake located just behind it, hidden amidst the forest. He takes them as the usual nature sounds, a constant murmur, just right to relax and immerse him in the new ambiance.

As the days go by, he notices the sounds morphing into something akin to a voice, rumbling in the deep, dark waters, calling for him. And he's intrigued, can feel himself being pulled.

And that's what it takes for him to finally decide to take a better look at the lake.

The sounds seem muffled as he approaches the shore, and the water is calm, reflecting the little bit of light that enters through the canopy of trees. He stares and stares, thinks he sees a shadow under the surface, swaying, waiting.

He walks closer, extends his hand, and something emerges from the middle of the lake. A hand extends back towards him and the shadow gives form to a person, a creature, with impassible eyes and dripping wet hair falling on wide shoulders.

Yoongi takes another step, and doesn't go back home.


End file.
